


Deadly Love

by Coheed275



Category: Guild Wars (Video Game), Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Asura - Freeform, F/M, NSFW, Norn - Freeform, OC, Sex, Size Difference, gw2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coheed275/pseuds/Coheed275
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jax, an asuran pirate, comes to Laughing Gull Island for festivities. He discovers a woman he hoped to avoid has come to the island as well, though his opinion of her is soon to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly Love

             Usually, no one ever saw a pirate flag waiving on Captain Jax’s ship. He became well known for his ability to park right next to Lionguard vessels without a second thought for his safety, his stealth unmatched. Today, however, his black flag waived proudly in the wind as he pulled into port at Laughing Gull Island. Headquarters for the Covington Pirates, Jax waved his flag while entering port so no one would try and blow him up or steal his goods. At least not right away.

              Dock workers hurried to his ship as he pulled in, tying it off. A black asura with bright yellow eyes approached the ship with a smile. He wore a burgundy coat with finely made pants, and a captain’s hat.

              “Captain Jax!” the asura called out. “Show your gorgeous face!”

              “Captain Blinn!” Jax poked his head over the edge of the ship, waving at his old friend. “I like the hat, hides how old you look!”

              “Watch your tongue, boy,” Blinn replied. “The years have been more kind to my cock then they have to my hair. I can still get a girl wetter than the sea.”

              “I don’t doubt it!” Jax felt thrilled to land in pirate territory once more. He spent the past month stuck in Lion’s Arch making sales. On rare occasions, the legal markets proved more profitable than the special ones for the relics he found deep sea diving. Shouting the word cock in the middle of Lion’s Arch wasn’t considered polite. Here, some men laughed, others rolled their eyes, and a woman or two glanced in Blinn’s direction, wondering if he told the truth.

              “Now get your ass down here, I’ve got good news and bad news.”

              Jax let his crew take leave for whatever they wished. The Covington pirates invited all sorts to their island for a week of rest, drinking, and parties. They hosted this event once every few months, to recruit more pirates under their leadership and to keep their rivals happy. Every time Jax came to this event, he witnessed some band of pirates accept the leadership of Admiral Taidha Covington, and to him, such an act seemed like a paradox. People became pirates to be free of the land’s laws, so they agree to take orders from some pirate hierarchy?

              Jax held the rank of captain because his men willingly followed him, and because when times get tough on the water, be it storm or an attack, one leader’s determined voice serves better than a dozen trying to decide what to do. Jax stuck his daggers in enough people to earn a strong reputation among other pirates, but he followed none of the admirals and their large organizations. He and his men worked on their own, made plenty of gold, and met plenty of women. What more could they want?

              After disembarking, Jax clasped hands with his friend, then pulled him into a quick hug. “Alright, Blinn, give me the good news first,” he said.

              “Actually, the good news and the bad news be the same thing,” he replied. “She’s here.”

              “And who is she?”

              “Lad, I tell ya that _she’s_ here, you know who the hell I’m on about.”

              Jax’s brow furrowed when it hit him. He scratched the back of his head, darting his eyes this way and that, looking for her. “She’s here? Doesn’t she hate these things?”

              “She’s a captain for the Covington pirates, she’s gotta show up to one of these now and then,” Blinn said. “Besides, she heard you were coming, and that was enough. She likes you.”

              “She likes my ship,” Jax told him. “She wants me to join the Covington pirates.”

              “You should take that as a compliment,” Blinn said. “She hardly talks to anyone outside her race. Only cares for her own kind.”

              “Well, here’s to hoping I can avoid her while I’m here.”

              “Lad, it’s _her._ You walk a hundred paces from this dock and she’ll find ya. So good luck, I need to find me some ale within a hundred paces or my hip will give out first.”

              Blinn left Jax to worry on his own. Around him, dock workers hustled about carrying crates or tending to more ships arriving. He looked towards the island, soaking in his last moments of freedom. He knew Blinn was right.

              As he set off to his fate, he passively felt the side of his hips. Dagger on the right, loaded pistol on the left, both concealed. He hoped to not need them, but he took comfort in reminding himself of their location.

              Festivities were already underway across the island. The buildings were filled with people, the open fields covered in tents. The odor of alcohol probably carried all the way across the water as pirates rolled out barrels of ale and bottles of wine. Jax walked like a captain, so even those that didn’t recognize him kept out of his way. He smiled as he walked, observing everyone with passive glances. He watched people as often as he could, always desiring more practice at reading facial expressions, knowing intents, knowing just the right words to say. Over the years, he became a master of it, save when put up against someone of equal talent, someone who knew how to hide their true desires. Like the woman he’d inevitably meet.

              He took particular interest in observing romantic relationships. Knowing when people wanted sex, or just the way to convince them of wanting it, left Jax with a dozen love-struck girls at every shore, ready and willing for him to enter their bed again. He pitied a human man in worn out clothes, staring longingly at a beautiful girl. Any time she looked his way, he’d stare nervously down into his drink. That man would share a bed with his hand and some oil tonight.

              Among a group of pirates sitting at a roughly carved wooden table, passing around a large mug of ale, he saw an asuran girl giggling and whispering into the long ears of the male next to her. Jax pitied her too, for she failed to notice how the eyes of her desired only looked at her companion, another male asura. Their shared interest in cock would unfortunately leave the girl loveless.

              Then, without notice, Jax’s joyful stroll through the island festivities came to an end.

              “Captain Jax…” a deep voice called out his name, but not a man’s voice. Jax stopped, and closed his eyes, knowing he had to turn around and face her sooner or later.

              “Should’ve stayed on my ship,” Jax mumbled.

              “Come on now, say hello to an old friend,” the voice said.

              Jax turned, then had to crane his neck upwards to see her face. “Captain Anna.”

              The norn stood just over six feet tall, not as large as a male yet still bigger than most humans. Her hair was a deep brown, like the wood of pine trees that survived the harsh cold of her northern home. She wore a studded leather coat, dyed grey and fitted for comfort, though Jax knew a large pair of breasts hid underneath her armor. Before becoming a pirate, her skin was soft and white under the northern snows, but now a light tan covered her, the result of years under the southern sun.

              “Ah, so you haven’t heard,” Anna replied. “I’m a vice admiral now.”

              Jax gulped. He could talk his way out of any situation, talk his way into any woman’s pants, and yet this norn made him nervous. Even as a captain Anna commanded the respect of everyone around her with ease. A promotion made that even easier. “My apologies on stating your rank incorrectly, and congratulations.”

              “It’s been far too long since we’ve seen each other, hasn’t it?”

              Conversations near the two lowered to whispers and murmurs, everyone daring a glance or two at this massive vice admiral smiling down at a little captain. A few that knew of their past history chuckled and pointed, and Jax suddenly realized he’d clenched his fists.

              “I’ve had an alright time.”

              “You _must_ tell me about what you’ve been up to since we last saw each other- I know! I have a private room in our inn, big enough for two. How about dinner tonight, in a couple hours?”

              “I’m not sure…” Jax replied, searching for an excuse. “My crew may wish to-“

              “You may not be under my chain of command, but would you really deny the request of a higher ranking sailor on her own island?”

              Jax glanced around, seeing how many eyes watched him now. Though he never understood the larger pirate organizations, he respected how they managed to take people running from the law and make them follow some sort of order. It was a tricky balance. If he turned away from Anna, all the stupid pirates, the ones that didn’t know bow from stern, would get it in their heads that they could talk back as well. It was either suffer through a dinner and more demands for his ship, or watch this festival slowly fall apart.

              “Of course not,” Jax said, loathing the growing grin on Anna’s face. “But I should wear something more formal. Can you give me an hour?”

              “Of course,” she said. “I’ll get changed as well. Don’t go trying to hide from me now, the only Covington pirate that doesn’t work for me is the admiral herself. I’ll find you.”

              She handed him a note with the location before walking off, and Jax stared at it for a long moment.

              _Your quarters on your ship would be a lovely place, don’t you think? Don’t worry, I’ll bring the food and wine._

She managed to invite herself onto his ship. He already accepted the dinner. He was a dead pirate if he tried to back out. He crumpled the paper and stuffed it in his pocket. A human he passed by snickered. Whether it was to laugh at his dilemma or not, Jax didn’t ask. In a split second, his dagger flew out from his coat, gave the man a nice cut on his cheek, then disappeared up his sleeve.

 

**

 

              She would not take his ship. Jax would see to that. He didn’t know what sort of scheme she planned, but she set the dinner in his own quarters just to aggravate him, he knew it. He at least felt more comfortable in his own quarters than on the island. He felt the familiar, gentle sway of the ship beneath his feet as he prepared his room. His quarters were the largest on the ship, complete with a work table, a dining table, a shelf for books, and a soft feather bed big enough for a charr, though lower to the ground for asuran convenience. He took off his thick leather coat, and switched to a more formal outfit, a captain’s uniform made of softer, thinner material. He put his weapons away as well. He felt confident in his ability to escape if she tried to kill him.

              When all was ready, Jax paced about his room, left with a few minutes to spare. The seconds felt like hours as he waited for the dreaded knock. When she came, he responded immediately, ready to get this over with.

              “Come in.”

              Anna stepped through the door with two others, both carrying trays of food. She switched her clothing as well, choosing a red blouse that fit much tighter on her chest than armor. She held an unopened bottle of wine in one hand and two glasses in the other.

              “Thank you so much for hosting, I hope I can repay you with the food,” Anna said, setting the wine down on the table. Her associates followed suit, setting down the trays to reveal various meats and vegetables, steaming hot. “You two are dismissed,” she told them. “If you steal anything from this ship on your way out…” she added as they bowed and began to walk away. “I’ll give Captain Jax one of your hands as an apology.”

              The two quickened their pace, and soon Jax was alone with her. She sat at the table, and he sat across. He made no move for the food or the wine. He just looked at her.

              “Please, help yourself,” she said.

              “We’re not around everyone else now,” Jax replied, folding his arms. “Why are you here?”

              She leaned back in her seat. “Why do you think I’m here?”

              “You want my ship.”

              “Your ship would be nice, yes. That’s not why I’m here.”

              “You’re here to kill me.”

              Anna burst into laughter at that. She bent over at the waist, slamming a fist down on the table while Jax just stared back. “Kill you?” she scoffed, trying to control her breath. “If I’m going to kill you, it won’t be like this.”

              “Such a simple plan. Get on my ship, poison or assassinate me, now you’re on my ship and I’m dead.”

              “We’re a funny sort, us pirates, aren’t we?” Anna went on, ignoring him. “Everyone calls us lawless, and while we ignore most of Tyria’s rules, every pirate seems to find their own little code. Take you, for example.” Anna reached for the wine bottle and popped the cork out, pouring some into her glass. “I’ve seen you cut a man’s stomach open and let his insides fall out just for calling you a rat. And yet you have never raped a woman, and never will.” She sipped on the wine, and appeared satisfied with the taste. Jax could at least take one item of the list of possible ways to die. “Do you know what my little code is, Jax?”

              “What?”

              “I don’t kill someone I invite to dinner,” she said. “Tricking someone into death is for cowards. If I kill you one day, I swear to you, you’ll die with a weapon in your hand. Now you can sit there and starve, or you can eat this food and talk with me.”

              Jax felt inclined to believe her. He never saw her act like a coward. He recalled a moment a year back, when she sentenced a man to death for mutiny, or so the stories went. She didn’t hang him or put him against a wall with twenty rifles pointed at his chest. She put a sword in his hand. “Kill me and you go free.” Her words became legend among pirates.

              That didn’t mean she wouldn’t try to kill him tonight. It just wouldn’t be with food.

              Jax reached for a chicken leg and bit into it. He hated how much he enjoyed the flavor. Whoever cooked this for Anna left this meat over the fire just the right amount of time. A blend of spices danced along his tongue as he chewed. He kept a straight face, setting down the leg and reaching for the wine bottle.

              Jax only spoke when spoken to. Anna asked all sorts of questions about his latest travels and findings. He answered, then returned to eating in silence until she could think of another question. When they finished the meal, Anna frowned at him. “You still think I want you dead or something.”

              “The thought is still there, yes,” Jax replied. “At least you didn’t poison the food.”

              “But what, you think I’m hiding a knife inside my blouse?” she asked. “Here, as a gesture of my good will.”

              Jax’s breath caught in his throat as Anna reached for the ties on her blouse. She undid the ties swiftly, one by one, then let it fall to her sides. No bra covered her large breasts, and they now hung in full view.

              In his early experiences with sex, Jax never understood the appeal of breasts. Why human and norn males alike went cross-eyed over two round lumps on a chest was a mystery. For him, it wasn’t the sight of breasts that got him going, at least not at first. It was the feel. How soft and plump they were, how delicate the nipples felt on his tongue, how the skin felt when both breasts squeezed his cock into a sandwich. Now the sight reminded him of all those feelings, and despite his distaste for the norn, he felt his trousers grow a little tight.

              “My eyes are up here.”

              Jax blinked, averting his gaze from her bare chest. “So it’s seduction to get my ship instead of diplomacy,” he said.

              “Son of a bitch, Jax,” Anna said, rolling her eyes. “You’re such an expert of romance, you can win over any girl, yet somehow you’re incredibly naïve when you’ve already won.”

              Jax blinked again. It took him a good few times of repeating her words in his head before he processed it. “What?”

“I’m a vice admiral now. Do you know what that means? It means if I want your ship, I can order half a dozen captains to hunt you down and take it. You’d only be able to run for so long. Or instead, I could round up some gold and make people build a ship just as good as yours. I don’t care about your damn ship. I don’t care whether you join the Covington Pirates. I just want to fuck you.”

              Jax forced himself to keep his ears down when they desperately tried to react to her statement. Sleep with him? Jax had pleased plenty of humans and a sylvari or two, but this norn was more than twice his height. “You want me?”

              “The number of girls that have slept with you, and you’re surprised?”

              “So you’ve got a thing for asura?”

              “No. I’ve got a thing for you.” Anna picked up the wine bottle, pouring herself a second glass. “I don’t care about looks. Just about every male norn has toned abs and a broad chest. I don’t care about personality. A likeable personality is for marriage, which I don’t plan on doing any time soon. I care about guts.

              “Look at you. A tiny little rat with a dagger. But a tiny little rat with his own ship, his own crew, and he hasn’t been killed despite his refusal to join up with any major pirate group. A tiny little rat who mocks other pirates every time he sails into Lion’s Arch with no one holding a wanted list recognizing him. A tiny little rat who will gladly accept a duel with a charr and win. You have more balls then anyone I’ve ever met. And that really, really turns me on.”

              Jax was speechless. Perhaps Anna was right. He disregarded any indications of a woman liking him because he just as easily convinced another one to feel the same. A loophole in his expert knowledge of emotions. All this time, the begging for his ship, the invitations to join the Covington pirates, all just to get him in the sack? Jax didn’t think so. Anna was an expert manipulator like him, but she wasn’t that good. She probably wanted both him and the ship before, and now with the rank of vice admiral, one was enough.

              Anna stood up from her chair and slowly approached Jax. His eyes locked on to her breasts once more, watching as each one jiggled just slightly with her steps. She swung her leg over his chair than lowered herself onto his lap. Her breasts rested inches from his face, and he felt his cock trying to escape from his pants.

              “Now, do I have to spell anything else out for you, or do you know where to go from here?” Anna asked.

              Jax imagined himself writing down all the reasons he hated Anna, crumpling up the paper, and throwing it into the open sea. If he needed them later, he had the diving gear to get it. Right now, he wanted her.

              He ran his small fingers up her bare stomach, cupping one hand on the underside of each breast. He lifted them with tender care, feeling how plump and wonderfully soft they were. Leaning in, he opened his mouth to welcome a nipple inside, licking across it as he sucked.

              “There you go…” Anna looked down at her little lover as he toyed with her breasts, invigorating her. She ran her fingers through his jet black hair, then moved down to his long ears, scratching them like she would a pet.

              Jax popped her nipple out of his mouth, then moved right to the other. His hands moved on to her blouse, pulling it off her shoulders and down her arms to leave her entire upper body naked. Anna reached behind her and pulled off her boots, then massaged Jax’s shoulders.

              “You’ve gotten to play with me, captain,” Anna said. “Now I want to play with you.”

              She pushed Jax away from her breasts until his whole back rested against the chair, then started unbuttoning his shirt. She made quick work of it, tossing the clothing aside to join her own top. Jax kicked off his boots, then drew in a breath as Anna’s hands reached for his waist.

              Anna paused. “Nervous?” she asked, mocking him with a coy smile.

              “No, just horny,” Jax replied. He didn’t expect to be so painfully hard for a woman he hated five minutes ago.

              “Good,” Anna replied, continuing on. She yanked the knot loose on his pants, then stood up from the chair, pulling his waistband as she backed away. She released his fully erect cock, which twitched and throbbed in the open air.

              “Mmm,” she said, licking her lips. “Not bad for an asura.”

              “A norn-sized cock would both be impossible and look ridiculous on me,” he replied.

              “I don’t need a norn-sized cock. I need an experienced one, and word on every shore in Tyria is you leave girls breathless.”

              “I like to befriend the locals.”

              Anna stuck her hands underneath Jax’s armpits, lifting him up as easily as Jax would lift a piece of fruit. She walked to the bed and sat him down on the edge, eyeing his cock with hungry eyes.

              “Seeing how much you like my breasts, how about this…”

              Dropping to her knees, Anna leaned in with her chest until Jax’s cock pushed against her sternum. Next, she placed a hand on either side of her breasts and pushed inward, sandwiching Jax’s cock. When she started sliding them up and down along his shaft, Jax lost the will to sit up, falling back onto the blanket beneath him.

              “Oh wow…” Jax moaned, letting the pleasure consume him. The appearance of breasts still did little for him, but the feel of them never disappointed. His cock throbbed harder with each slide Anna made. As he tilted his head up to take a look, Anna let some saliva drip out from her mouth, landing right on his cock. The fluid quickly spread along his shaft and made her motions that much smoother. He moaned as his eyes fluttered for a moment.

              “You really like these, don’t you?” Anna said with a grin. She continued for a while longer, then stood up, leaving Jax in a daze. She reached for her pants and pulled them down, presenting her entire naked form to him.

              Jax gasped at the gorgeous sight before him. Her hips rounded out nicely, and her leg muscles were strong from hard work. A small bush of hair rested just above her pussy, a perfect marker for what he wanted next.

              “Still a little hungry,” Jax said, beckoning her to join him on the bed.

              “That so? Alright then.” She climbed on as Jax scooched back, getting his legs up on the mattress. Even on her knees, Anna looked incredibly tall above him. She aligned her waist with Jax’s head, giving him a perfect view of her pussy. The lips were a light shade of pink, with evidence of moisture already showing. She lowered herself until she just barely made contact with his face, and he was grateful for that. Taking the weight of a fully grown norn on his head wouldn’t be pleasant.

              The taste of her pussy, however, was just as pleasant as the dinner she brought. He got to work straight away, lapping at her folds while reaching up to squeeze her ass. Now the game was all his. Jax was back in control, in a place where he knew exactly what to do.

              “Oh Jax,” Anna moaned, ruffling his hair as he ate her out. “I see why you have so many eager fans…”

              Jax found Anna’s most sensitive spots with ease, and assaulted them with his tongue, lapping up her juices as he went. He licked across her clit, even gave it a few gentle nibbles with his sharp teeth.

              “Spirits, you’re good…. right there…”

              Deciding to get a bit bolder, Jax gave Anna’s ass a playful slap. The muscle rippled against his hand, and he knew for certain the yelp from Anna wasn’t one of pain.

              Anna started wishing that she never laid eyes on Jax’s ship. She’d have experienced how incredible Jax’s tongue was long ago if she never pissed him off. Hell, she was vice admiral now. She could arrange for more events to happen on their island, get Jax invited back more often. He spanked her again, and the perfect mixture of stinging and pleasure coursed through her. She felt her heat building up, about ready to burst.

              “I’m gonna cum… oh fuck yes…” Anna groaned as her pussy clenched up tight, releasing an orgasm directly on Jax’s face. She looked down and watched as he eagerly lapped up the fluids, continuing to stimulate her. When she came down from her pleasure high, she immediately backed up from Jax’s head and bent over, slamming her lips on top of his.

              Jax accepted the kiss, opening his mouth to let their tongues wrestle. Anna’s breasts pressed up against his body, and she tenderly fondled his balls, giving his cock a few strokes with her fingers. When she broke the kiss, Anna swung herself onto her back, pulling Jax along with her. His throbbing cock pressed against her stomach, letting out a small drop of pre.

              “Seeing that you’re hard as a rock, I’m horny as a rabbit in heat, and you and I can’t have kids, I want you to fuck me until you blow that cannon of yours inside,” Anna said, her voice demanding yet filled with need.

              Jax was used to more timid girls, or women that were confident yet submissive. He enjoyed the fire in Anna’s eyes, her raging enthusiasm, and she gave him an offer he couldn’t pass up.

              Now remembering how short he was in comparison, Jax had to slide down to the point that he and Anna were no longer eye to eye. He didn’t mind too much; as his cock lined up with her folds, his head was right at her chest.

              With one quick push, Jax plunged into Anna’s warm, welcoming pussy. The feeling of her soaking tunnel wrapped around his cock sent shivers down his spine. She felt so different from the asuran pussies he most commonly penetrated. Not a better different, but still a wonderful different.

              Large cocks could often cheat their way into pleasuring women, and Jax was no slouch compared to other asura. But up against a norn woman whose race dwarfed his own, Jax took confidence in his highly practiced skill.

              As this was clearly more of a lust-filled moment than a romantic one, Jax wasted no time warming up to a pace, and just started pounding. His eyes followed Anna’s breasts as they bounced with each of his hard thrusts. He stayed focused on pushing in just right, hitting the right angles, knowing when to slow down for a moment or when to plow as hard as he could.

              Anna wouldn’t trade this little asuran cock for the biggest norn dick she could find. Jax proved the rumors about his skill already when he ate her out, but each thrust of his member made her believe more and more. She let her whole body give into the pleasure, spreading her legs wide to give Jax easy entrance. Moans of ecstasy escaped her mouth as her fingers gripped on the sheets.

              Though doing his best to pleasure Anna, Jax felt just as good. Her pussy convulsed and twitched as he pounded her, letting out more fluids to slicken his path. Pleasure surged through his body, and he wrapped his arms around Anna’s back, burying his head between her breasts as he thrust with all the might he had.

              “Oh, yes!” Anna shouted, grabbing her tits and pushing them into both sides of Jax’s face. She lost herself once more, crying out as she released a second orgasm for the evening, her back arching upwards.

              That orgasm almost pushed Jax over the edge as well, but he held on. He raised himself up so he rested on his knees between Anna’s legs, his cock still buried inside her. He reached a hand underneath each thigh, panting for breath, then started ravaging her again. With each passing thrust, his body tensed up more and more, his stamina nearing its end.

              “Cum for me, little captain,” Anna said, a tone of begging in her voice. “Fill me up, do it!”

              Jax nearly shouted loud enough for someone on shore to hear. His cock exploded with cum, intense, burning pleasure crashing into him like a wave. He kept his cock buried deep as burst after burst of thick, warm seed poured into Anna’s awaiting tunnel.

              With his orgasm spent, Jax slid out of Anna’s pussy, watching as a bit of his cum trickled out from the hole. His body was covered in sweat, his genitals a mess of both their fluids. He summoned up just enough strength to cross the bed and lay down next to the equally spent vice admiral.

              “Damn, Jax, I’ll be honest, you’re good,” Anna said, catching her breath. “Still think… I want to kill you?”

              “If all of this was a rouse, you have me at my most vulnerable point right now.”

              “Even if my plan had been to kill you, after sex like that? I’d keep you around.”

              Anna rolled over to face Jax, cuddling up against his side, giving him an extra treat by pressing her breasts into him. Jax turned his head to face her, smiling.

              “Well, if I can keep my ship, and you’ll stop asking me to join the Covington pirates, I’ll happily do this again,” he said. “By the way, ‘little captain’?”

              “Promise I won’t call you that in public,” Anna said with a giggle. “Norn men will laugh when I say a short little asura can please a woman better than they can,” she added. “But I’ll know the truth. Your ship is yours, and do whatever rogue jobs you want to do. I’d suggest a more serious relationship, but you and I both know how that goes with pirates.”

              “One lover kills the other eventually?”

              “Exactly.” She kissed him quickly on the lips. “I better get going, the admiral will expect me for tonight’s ceremonies. But this event lasts a week. You can plan on me inviting myself to your ship another time or two. Or eight.”

              Jax chuckled, and only just now realized the one negative side to all this. Once Captain Blinn got word that he was right about Anna liking him, Jax would never hear the end of it. If it meant getting into Anna’s pussy, however, it was worth it. “And seeing that you hold higher rank, I won’t deny you.”

              “Damn right.”


End file.
